


Fused

by mlb_obsessedbutlazy



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Romance, Seriously anything w identity reveals is canon diveregent lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlb_obsessedbutlazy/pseuds/mlb_obsessedbutlazy
Summary: This work is based on AgresteBug's prompt: Post-Reveal, Pre-Dating. Adrien and Marinette find themselves trapped in a reality where they are forced to be enemies, those with magic and those without. When Marinette is captured and held prisoner by the ones without magic after trying to find Adrien, he manages to free her. He willingly becomes a prisoner himself by showing that he has magic, giving himself up so that she can escape. Marinette returns as Ladybug, with the help of a few heroes, to free Adrien before their enemies can drain his magic to use against them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 5
Collections: January 2021 - Exchange





	Fused

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgresteBug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgresteBug/gifts).



> So, I gotta be honest. I’m not well-versed in fairytale curses and such, and one shots aren’t my forte either. That said, I usually like writing multiple chapter fics anyways, and I did my best with the fairy tale elements. So sorry you had to wait so long! Hopefully, you still enjoy this!

Adrien groaned, squinting at the bright sunlight. He sat up, eyes focusing on his surroundings. The Eiffel tower loomed over him, and there was an eerie silence. Suddenly alert, he scanned the area. _‘Why is it so quiet? Where’s the akuma? Where’s **Marinette**?’_

Adrien looked down at his hands, and his heart stopped. His ring was _gone_. He also realized that meant that _Plagg_ was gone too. It was getting harder and harder not to panic.

_“Adrien, calm down!”_

The blonde whipped his head around, searching for the source of what _sounded_ like Plagg. Maybe _he_ had the ring. Relief began to sweep over him, only to be squashed again when his search revealed no one. _‘What the...?’_

_“Yeah, I know right? Am I in your head or something?”_

There it was again! Adrien’s eyebrows knitted together. _‘Am I going crazy?’_

_“Hey, you said it, not me. Though I’ve **been** saying it for years.”_

Adrien felt both relieved and annoyed at the same time. _‘Plagg? Is that you?’_

_“Who else? But seriously, what the heck is happening?”_

So Plagg was in his head. Weird. Great that he wasn’t gone, but weird. _‘I have no idea. The last thing I remember was the akuma, but Ladybug and I couldn’t figure out what was happening to the people he zapped. They just... vanished.’_

The akuma in question had been a former government official that felt that magic such as the miraculous needed to be under government jurisdiction. Since Ladybug and Chat Noir had refused to agree to such an arrangement, the akuma unfortunately had a specific vendetta against them. Neither superhero could figure out what his power was either, so when they had ended up taking hits, there was no telling what would happen. Though Adrien hadn’t expected to be transported underneath a deathly quiet Eiffel tower with Plagg inside his head.

_“Yeah, can’t help you there.”_ Plagg interrupted his train of thought. _“I don’t like this place. It’s too quiet, and it’s creeping me out.”_

_‘Same here. Plus, I can’t find Marinette. Do you think she might have Tikki in **her** head?’_

_“Beats me. I don’t know if I’m even **in** yours. We might just be psychic or something.”_

_‘Or something.’_

Adrien suddenly had an idea.

_‘Hey, do you think... if you really **are** in my head, does that mean my miraculous might be inside me or like infused into my body? ...Yeah, that sounds too weird.’_

He didn’t know how, but Adrien swore he could see Plagg frowning thoughtfully.

_“Actually, kid, you might be onto something. Try saying the transformation phrase. It’s a long shot, but I mean the worst that could happen is you embarrass yourself in front of an empty square, so...”_

_‘Yeah, you’re right. Well, here’s goes nothing.’_

Adrien inhaled slowly.

“Plagg, Claws Out!”

Suddenly, a rush of energy, as well as pain- _so much_ _pain_ \- shot through his veins. Adrien screamed, then everything went black.

~~(and we transition into _Marinette_ suffering... I swear I’m not as cruel as I seem)~~

Marinette felt like all her atoms were being pulled apart and rearranged. She now understood Antman and the Wasp’s Ghost character a lot more. She heard a scream... Oh wait, that was her own voice. Her brain felt hazy and muddled, and she was drifting in and out of consciousness. Then, all of a sudden, it was over.

“Ugh,” she groaned, “What happened?”

Clutching her head, she sat up and slowly opened her eyes. She blinked. Once, twice. _‘What in the world?’_

She was in her room, except it wasn’t like she left it. Sure, her chaise was in the same spot, and her rug had the same small indent of where she would spend her time pacing, but everything was _brown_. And not like the rich, deep tones of chocolate. It was more like mud. Her inner fashion designer was retching.

“Tikki?” she called. “Do you know what’s going on?”

There was no response. Marinette tried again, starting to panic.

“T-tikki?”

Silence. _‘Oh no. Nonononononono! Tikki where **are** you?!’_

_“Marinette? Is that you?”_

The girl looked around, searching for her kwami, but there was nothing. Her hand reached up to push her bangs out of her face, brushing against her earlobe. Her _empty_ earlobe. _‘My earrings! No no no! How could I have lost my earrings?!’_

Tikki’s disembodied voice returned, and with it, some relief, though there was still confusion.

_“Marinette, panicking won’t do you any good. I don’t know exactly what’s happening here, but I do believe that our minds are at least linked.”_

Marinette shook her head disbelievingly. _‘What, so we’re psychic?’_

She could practically envision Tikki’s little face scrunching up and her head shaking softly.

_“No, more like the miraculous, and my own spirit by extension, has been fused with your body.”_

Marinette’s eyes bugged out. _‘Wait, does that mean you’re in my head?’_

_“In a way, yes. But that also means the same is happening to Chat Noir and Plagg.”_

The girl shot to her feet, panic returning. _‘Adrien! How could I have forgotten about him?! A-and the akuma!’_

_“Marinette, stop! You need to stay calm and figure out what’s going on before doing anything.”_

Marinette’s panic dimmed, and she nodded. Then, realizing her kwami couldn’t see it, reached out with her thoughts. _‘Ok, you’re right. First, we have to find out where the heck we are.’_

She walked over to her window and looked out upon what seemed like Paris, except... it wasn’t. Chills shot down here spine. Everything was so empty. Paris was supposed to be loud and full of life! _‘This isn’t our Paris, Tikki.’_

_“I can sense it. It’s... oppressive.”_

Suddenly, Marinette realized something. _‘My parents! Do you think they’re...?’_

She could feel Tikki’s reassurance pulsing through her, though she could also sense some doubt.

_“Don’t jump to conclusions, Marinette. Besides, I believe this is likely some sort of alternate reality, which means even if the Tom and Sabine **here** are different, **your** parents are just fine. Though they’re probably worried about their heroine having disappeared, so we need to hurry!”_

Marinette’s brows furrowed. _‘An alternate reality? Those exist?’_

_“Um, I’m not sure. I’ve been watching movies and such to catch up with your time, so I can tell you what they’ve accurately and inaccurately portrayed. So, in the natural universe, there aren’t any alternate realities. However, it seems to me that this akuma has fabricated one to his liking.”_

Marinette put a hand on her chin, processing. _‘Do you think this would mean that this “reality” could possibly have something to do with the government controlling magic?’_

Tikki’s image in her head seemed to perk up.

_“Now we’re getting somewhere!”_

Marinette smiled. _‘Ok, let’s go outside and find out.’_

All of a sudden, there was an eruption of noise. Shouts and footsteps echoed in Marinette’s ears. _‘What’s happening?!?’_

_“I don’t know, but it doesn’t sound good. Marinette, I’m not sure if it will work, but try transforming and get out of here!”_

Marinette gulped. _‘O- ok...’_

“Tikki, Spots on!”

The last thing Marinette saw was a pair of heavy boots before she passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, they both pass out. Hehe... sorry. Anyways, I hope y’all enjoyed this and in case you haven’t seen the latest “chapter” of Love’s Wrath, it tells you guys why I’ve been AWOL recently, and why I'll continue to be for a while longer.
> 
> Anyways, I also have an invitation! If you want to be in a supportive place where your miraculous fangirling/fanboying is not only accepted, but encouraged, head on over to MLfanworks server


End file.
